Fatalidad
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Los años le pesaban, sobre todo recordando días pasados. Se suponía que la vida para ella debía ser cómoda y despreocupada, pero una y otra vez, sufría. Quizá para otros sus penas no eran tan grave, pero a Callidora poco le importaba. Y haciendo aquella visita, se hundió de nuevo en la melancolía, preguntándose qué más tendría que lamentar.


**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter y todo su mundo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, la trama es mía, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "El tapiz de los Black" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

**Fatalidad.**

El pasado era doloroso de recordar.

Callidora Longbottom, con pesar, consideraba una desgracia que su memoria no fallara a su avanzada edad. ¿Pero qué podía hacer al respecto? Nada, solo el seguir con el peso de los recuerdos hasta que le llegara la hora, ¡y para eso no se veía cuándo!

El pensamiento anterior le causó a la mujer una débil sonrisa, la cual no tardó en perder ante la perspectiva que le esperaba. Suspiró, se desapareció cerrando los ojos y después de la desagradable sensación, el olor a excesiva limpieza y a ciertas pócimas le indicó que había llegado a su destino.

La sala de espera del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas se hallaba inusualmente silenciosa. Callidora, que esperaba en esos días hallarla llena de gente gimiendo sus desgracias, guardó sus recelos para más tarde y se anunció en el mostrador de información, aunque fuera para que no la confundieran con una paciente.

Aunque no quería, la bruja subió varios tramos de escalera, aunque a paso lento. Si bien no sufría demasiadas molestias en sus extremidades, ya no era una jovencita y se cansaba fácilmente. Ciertamente, esperaba haberse marchado del mundo hacía años, de ser posible junto a Harfang, pero no, su saludo parecía decirle que le quedaba mucho por delante. Aunque no acababa de comprender la razón de vivir tanto.

Llegó a la sala que buscaba, deteniéndose un momento debido a un suspiro de pesar que se le volvió a escapar, antes de abrir la puerta y asomar la cabeza al interior.

Hacía años que no pisaba aquel lugar. Su nuera era quien la mantenía informada sobre el particular, le resultaba demasiado doloroso enfrentar las consecuencias de aquel ataque cruel a miembros de su familia. Pero sentía que al menos debía ir en aquellos tiempos, antes que la muerte finalmente decidiera llevársela, por lo cual echó mano del poco valor que poseía. No podía perder nada más, ¿verdad?

Una sanadora de mejillas sonrosadas le dedicó un gesto de saludo al verla, al cual Callidora correspondió, dando a entender que sabía a dónde dirigirse. No quería molestar a nadie, ni que la miraran con lástima. Años atrás, eso la había destrozado más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, por lo que ya no tenía ganas de soportarlo.

Al llegar a unas camas aisladas del resto por una cortina floreada, contuvo un nuevo suspiro antes de asomar la cabeza.

Eran dos lechos los que se hallaban en aquel rincón, ocupados por cuerpos que apenas se movían, pertenecientes a un hombre y una mujer de tez pálida y mirada perdida. En apariencia ambos estaban despiertos, pero en realidad ninguno se dio cuenta de que tenían visita. Aquello era tan triste que Callidora, antes que cualquier otra cosa, buscó dónde sentarse y acabó ocupando una silla de madera, colocada entre las dos camas.

En su juventud, Callidora fue una bruja llena de sueños, dispuesta a honrar a su apellido contrayendo nupcias con el mago _sangre limpia_ que eligieran para ella, al cual le daría descendencia a cambio de una posición social encumbrada y estable. Con Harfang tuvo todo eso, incluso llegó a tenerle aprecio, pero él la había dejado mucho antes de lo que esperaba, cuando sus dos hijos aún eran muy pequeños. Conforme pasaron los años, Callidora supo arreglárselas gracias al apoyo de su familia política (sus padres se enfrascaron demasiado en el indecoroso matrimonio de Cedrella como para prestarle atención), pero aun así fue una época dura.

Y cuando por fin pensó que podría tener paz, tras la primera guerra, Augusta le llevó la noticia más desalentadora que imaginara jamás.

—Frank, querido —musitó, a modo de saludo —Alice, cielo.

Cuando su hijo y Augusta le presentaron a su nieto, Callidora supo que amaría a ese niño, dándole el cariño que su Harfang ya no pudo disfrutar. Frank se convirtió en un orgullo de los Longbottom conforme crecía, llegando a ser un auror importante junto con Alice, la muchacha que después se convertiría en su esposa. Y cuando nació Neville, Frank se veía tan feliz que Callidora sonrió con él, sintiendo que la felicidad estaba a su alcance.

Sin embargo, el ataque contra Frank y Alice echó por tierra los últimos sueños que Callidora se permitió concebir. Aunque nadie lo creyera, ella estaba muy afectada por la situación, habiendo enterrado ya a un esposo y a un hijo. Le tocaba en esa ocasión el contemplar cómo su nieto y la esposa de éste se sumían en tales tinieblas mentales, que no parecían en absoluto vivos. ¿Acaso eso muy diferente a que los hubieran asesinado? No, por supuesto. Augusta lo pasaba igual o peor, lo sabía, aunque se sostenía en pie al concentrarse en educar a Neville.

Ahora las cosas comenzaban a ponerse siniestras de nuevo, aunque pocos lo creyeran, y otra vez Callidora sentía rabia e impotencia al darse cuenta que no podría hacer nada. ¿Qué ayuda podría proporcionar una bruja de su edad? Se había vuelto una mujer frágil y sin muchas ganas de seguir viviendo. ¿Acaso así le sería útil a alguien?

—Debería irme —murmuró, mirando por turnos a los padres de su bisnieto —Ya no tengo nada que ofrecer, ¿por qué sigo aquí?

Se preguntaba aquello a menudo, sin referirse precisamente a retirarse de un lugar. El problema era que, de una u otra manera, sus ilusiones habían sido rotas sin cesar, así que el descansar en paz no iba a ser la excepción.

Completamente sumida en la tristeza, se preguntó si al paso que iba, acabaría enterrando a un nieto también.

–&amp;–

_Bienvenidos sean a lo que es una de esas participaciones rarísimas que a veces me salen para los retos a los que me apunto._

_En esta ocasión, en el reto sorteaban tres cosas: personaje, género y rating. El problema para mí recayó en los dos primeros elementos, puesto que jamás había pensado en la vida de Callidora, además de que buscando el concepto del género sorteado, no creo que se me diera del todo bien. Así pues, consideré a esta mujer como la bisabuela de Neville por vía paterna y la hice visitar a los padres de éste a San Mungo, más o menos cuando la segunda guerra estaba por estallar. Y si piensan que las fechas no coinciden, busquen el árbol familiar de los Black: Callidora Black no tiene año de defunción, por lo que cuando Harry vio dicho árbol, en agosto de 1995, la mujer estaba viva, aunque a una edad considerable, si tomamos en cuenta que nació en 1915._

_Con semejantes cuestiones de trasfondo, la idea de Callidora sufriendo por lo ocurrido con su nieto Frank era lo que me venía a la mente para meterle Tragedia al fic, tal cual me lo sortearon. Siento que esto entra más en Drama, pero eso ya lo decidirán ustedes, porque eso sí, Callidora me salió demasiado depresiva (sobre todo cuando escribo esto a horas de vencerse el plazo del reto), espero no estar afectando el humor de nadie._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
